


Quantum Quirks

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Young Q absconds to earth to stay with his godmother. Janeway is absolutely suspicious, but...he is her godson, and she can't trust Q to help his son now can she?
Relationships: Icheb/Q Junior, Kathryn Janeway & Q Junior
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. For the Love of Coffee

Captain Janeway would love to say she was surprised by this turn of events. Really, she'd have even given up a coffee ration for an iota or two of shock if they were still in the Delta Quadrant (just the one ration though). 

Reality as it was, when she opened the door to her quarters to find Q Junior sitting on her couch, eyes already wide and ready to pout, Kathryn just sighed. She plopped herself beside her godson and rubbed her fingers into the sides of her forehead. A headache formed anyway.

Some of the manners she'd instilled while Q was under her care in the Delta Quadrant must have stayed with him because the immortal young man waited until she dropped her fingers. "Alright. Go."

"He's completely overbearing! And controlling!" Q jumped up to start pacing. Kathryn smiled as she watched him gesture out - it was a very human thing to do after all. As were his street clothes - no Starfleet uniform in sight. "I mean, what's the point of my exploring the infinite universe if HE makes all the decisions! We went to the same three systems over and over again and -" 

Kathryn let the boy rant for a good long while - at least five minutes - before she cleared her throat. Q turned back to her with sunken shoulders and puckered lips. Even his curly hair looked a little slumped. 

"Can't I stay with you for a while Aunt Kathy?" 

Her eyebrows raised, "You want to stay with me?" She glanced around at her apartment. 

It was larger than her quarters on Voyager, but it was still just the two bedrooms. The kitchen didn't even warrant its it's own room, just a few cabinets that ran along the wall beside the replicator. "You are aware I'm assigned to Starfleet Headquarters right now? No adventures. No space. There's very little excitement."

Q shrugged and slunk into the couch beside her. His eyes widened a fraction, "Please, Aunt Kathy? Anything's better than another trip to the Urus system." His lower lip stuck out, "I'll be good. I promise."

"I highly doubt that," Kathryn snorted, but she patted his cheek nonetheless. Q smiled at the gesture, leaned into it even. "You can stay." She sighed as he jumped up in exclamation. 

Immortal Omniscient Being or not, the Young Q was essentially the same as any other teenager. He made a dramatic show of jumping up and down and talking a mile a minute about everything there was to do on earth. 

Exactly like a teenager. That also meant he needed something to do while she worked or he'd drive her nuts for sure.

"If you'd like, I'm sure the Academy would let you sit in on a few classes while you're here." Q's head lulled and Kathryn smiled at him. "Think of it like diplomatic training, might come in handy someday." 

Q grumbled out an agreement. "Yes, Aunt Kathy." 

She stood then and gave him a quick tour of her apartment - mostly unnecessary as she was positive he'd already snooped around, but it gave her a chance to lay some ground rules. Namely - no unnecessary use of powers and no joyriding. 

The end of the tour brought the encounter's first real shock. 

"Thanks Aunt Kathy!" Q gave her a swift hug and then immediately flounced onto her guest bed when she opened the door to the room. There, he promptly fell asleep. He hadn't even snapped his fingers to change into pajamas. Just…closed his eyes and went to sleep in his jeans and sweatshirt. 

Even when he'd temporarily had his powers revoked, Kathryn had never seen Q sleep. Or his father for that matter. And she'd checked on her godson at all hours of the day that week. Like everyone, Q looked more peaceful in his sleep with the lines on his face all smoothed out. It struck her then that most of Q's smiles that night had been tight. 

Kathryn instructed the computer to turn the lights to low. Q shifted, pulled the blanket closer. She ruffled his hair slightly before padding out of the room, "Goodnight, Q." Once she was in the living room, she placed her hands on her hips and waited. 

"Kathy!" Q Senior was just as magnanimous as usual. Kathryn glared him down, per usual as well. "I see Junior's come running to you for help again."

"You were the one asking for my help last time, Q, not him." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Now, why don't you explain why he's running away from you?"

Q held a hand to his chest, gasping, "Run away?? From me? Preposterous!" Janeway's eye twitched. "Alright! We might have had a slight disagreement." 

Her headache returned full force. 

It took Janeway two hours to get the Elder Q out of her apartment, sans son. He'd hemmed, he'd hawed, he'd snapped a literal donkey into her apartment, but he'd finally acquiesced that Junior needed a break and Janeway was the best option.

"Not like I'm his godmother or anything…" Janeway groused to herself as she started to undress. She threw her uniform jacket over the back of a chair.

These quarters had been given to her by Starfleet when Voyager returned. She still hadn't managed to really move in - the walls were blank, the closet empty but for those items she'd needed after her assignment to Headquarters. 

Staring at the lack of non-replicated clothing in her room, Janeway made a decision. If Q was moving in, so was she. 

"We're going shopping once I get back from work today," Kathryn enjoyed the way Q's face slackened as he turned from scowling at her replicator to look at her the next morning. She smirked, sipped her coffee, "This place needs a little color and comfort. Your visit is the perfect excuse to add some." 

Q rolled his eyes and grabbed his bowl of cereal - not sugary, because Kathryn had set parameters on the machine before going to bed last night. He didn't snap his fingers as he begrudgingly dug in and Kathryn felt a small bubble of triumph. 

"Do you think I could pick up some clothes while we're out then?" Q asked, mid-bite. Janeway stared him down and he swallowed before speaking, "Your replicator doesn't have many options." 

Janeway eyed Q's jeans and sweatshirt. "I'm surprised you don't just…" she snapped her fingers "…yourself some."  
Q fidgeted, fiddled with his spoon. "Q?" 

"…I'm…uh…" He ran a hand through his hair. Janeway set her coffee down. Q's head shot up, big grin in place and shrug on his shoulder. "I'm just respecting your rules, Aunt Kathy. You said no powers, so. No powers!" Q gave her a thumbs up.

Janeway lowered her chin, eyes narrowed. "Try again." Q raised his hands to his chest, insulted. "You're not nearly as convincing as you think you are."

"I don't really think I'm that good actually..." Q sighed and his entire persona fell away. A slight frown and a furrowed brow were all that was left. 

"Q?" 

"It's nothing, Aunt Kathy, promise. I just don't want to use my powers right now." Q looked her straight in the eye this time. The pupils trembled just a touch and Janeway caught the wobble of his lips. 

"Fine," Janeway drawled, eyebrows low. Q let out a breath and returned to his cereal. "I hope you'll tell me, eventually." Q kept his eyes diverted, but his cheerful little mask returned before she left for work. 

Janeway didn't buy that any better than she had either of his explanations. Q was running away from more than just his father, of that she was certain. And, maybe even a little shocked. The day officially warranted a second pot of coffee.


	2. In Pursuit of Trouble

Seven of Nine was 97.6% of the way through her regeneration cycle when the communication panel began to beep in her quarters. Only two individuals are put through directly during her regeneration cycle so she answered promptly. 

"Captain." Seven greeted Janeway with a slight nod and a raised eyebrow. She recognized the twitch of her captain's lips as amusement, but she also noted dark circles appearing beneath her eyes. 

"Morning Seven," Janeway smiled, slow and soft, "Sorry to wake you." Seven nodded her head again. Her lips shifted upwards. "But this isn't a work call. I wanted to give you a heads up, Q is here on earth. Junior. He's staying with me for a bit."

Seven frowned, deeply. "That is not ideal. On his last appearance, Icheb's productivity diminished considerably and Icheb's chance of danger is much higher when in the proximity of- "

"Yes, I thought you might be a little worried about the two of them spending time together again." Janeway held up her palms to stop Seven's thorough review of the Q's less than stellar track record. "I'll let you decide how to handle their contact, Icheb is your responsibility."

"I appreciate the notification." Seven tried to keep her face neutral, but she can tell some of her emotions have leaked into her expression by Janeway's sigh before she disconnected. With the comm station now quiet, Seven turned to the bathroom to prepare for her day. 

When she arrived in the common area of her apartment, it was empty, and it remained so as she prepared breakfast. Icheb did not make an appearance until the eggs have been transfered to a plate. More accurately, he stumbled out of his room with his hair stuck up and the imprint of a pad on his face.

"You're meant to sleep on pillows Icheb, not your data pad." Seven reminded him, a smile tugging on her face at Icheb's grumbling. "How was your rest?" 

"Adequate," Icheb said as he slid into his chair at the table. Seven set a plate of food in front of him as Icheb attempted to flatten his hair. 

Sleep was still foreign to Seven, though she understood the concept. Since giving her his cortical node Icheb required rest every night and regeneration every two days. 

Chakotay informed her that Icheb was still transitioning into this new cycle when she mentioned her concern. Voyager's return to Earth had required further adjustments - Seven herself had trouble regenerating when the sun was up. 

"Were you able to finish the required work for your classes today?" Seven asked as she sat across from him with her own food. 

Icheb nodded, "I've found this method of knowledge acquisition less optimal than that which we utilized on Voyager." Were he not speaking in his usual tone, Seven might have mistaken Icheb's behavior for whining. 

"It is less individual," Seven conceded. Icheb nodded, mouth turned down in a frown. "Is there anything that I can assist you with?" Icheb shook his head. 

"I can handle it." Icheb said quickly, brows furrowed as he dug into his food. Seven inclined her head, but made no comment. She decided not to divulge the arrival of Q. Icheb needed to focus, and an omniscient teenage would hardly help matters. 

-.-.-

Once Icheb departed for the Academy, Seven headed in to Starfleet Headquarters. The senior officers of Voyager were already gathering. They were nearing the one year anniversary of Voyager's return to the alpha quadrant and the debriefs were finally winding down. 

"Seven," B'Elanna Tores yawned with a wave. She handed Seven a pad as the woman took her seat beside the exhausted mother. "Today's agenda is packed - borg, talaxi, AND the Klingon cult." 

"You're just annoyed that you'll have to talk about something besides the warp core for once." Tom drawled from B'Elanna's other side, a smirk on his lips and dark circles prominent under his eyes. 

B'Elanna snorted, "You're the one that has to explain to your father why you accepted a challenge from a Klingon."

"I doubt the Admiral will be surprised." Seven stated, earning a smile from B'Elanna and an offended squawk from Tom. 

"How's Icheb doing?" Chakotay asked as he arrived. There was genuine concern in his eyes as he took his seat. It caught B'Elanna, Tom, and Harry's attention and the three looked to Seven expectantly. 

Seven inclined her head to side, "He is…adjusting. Still." She pursed her lips, "I do not believe he enjoys his academy classes, but I am unsure of the reason." 

"I can think of a few," B'Elanna muttered, brows lowering on her forehead as she scowled at the table. Seven turned her head to look at the other woman. 

"Alright, let's get started." Admiral Paris cut off the conversation as he entered the room, Janeway at his side. Seven frowned at the interruption, but straightened in her seat as the Admiral opened his pad. "First up, Stardate… 54518.2. The kuvah'magh incident?" 

B'Elanna groaned and Janeway began massaging her temples. 

-.-.-

Icheb kept his head down and his fingers typing throughout his classes. He had learned already that asking questions merely brought undesirable attention from his classmates. It was preferable for him to find the answers himself, even if it did take longer. 

"Any questions?" The professor of his last class, an Engineering Diagnostics course, looked directly at Icheb. Chief O'Brien had heavily lidded green eyes focused intently on him. Icheb blinked, but remained silent. "Alright then," O'Brien sighed, shoulders slumping slightly as he gestured out, "class dismissed." 

Several students approached the professor for clarifications and comments even as the man made shooting noises towards the door. Icheb quickly packed his pad and stylus away so he could duck out of the classroom before the chief could call him back, as the man had done twice before since Icheb had stopped asking questions. 

Chief O'Brien's concern was unique amongst the staff that Icheb had encountered. An outlier, and therefore, not something that Icheb should become accustomed to if he wished to successfully complete his Starfleet training. 

"Itchy!" 

The exclamation from the young man outside the classroom brought stares. Mostly focused on Q as his limbs flailed out. Icheb didn't even blink, he merely walked up to Q, eyebrow raised expectantly. 

The omniscient teenager stood from his seat on the bench outside with a dramatic sigh and trudging footstep, "Do you know how *long* your classes are?" 

"6.23 hours," Icheb responded automatically. He enjoyed the quirk of Q's lips at the words. "Chief O'Brien finished his class early today."

Q rolled his eyes, "Not early enough! I only have two hours to properly annoy you before Aunt Kathy gets back from work." 

"You're staying with Captain Janeway?" Icheb quirked his head to the side. Q nodded. The other cadets around them not so subtly ground to halt.

"Yup!" Q wrapped an arm around Icheb's neck and began to drag him away from the prying eyes of his suddenly attentive classmates. "The old man was bugging me, so I'm earth bound for the foreseeable future." Q gestured out in a curve towards the area around them. 

Icheb raised a brow once more, "I do not believe Seven will be pleased to hear that." He was, in fact, quite positive she would be displeased. But Icheb hadn't managed to make a single friend on Earth so far. He smiled, "What should we do then?" 

"My first instinct is always to cause trouble," Q drawled, slipping his arm back to his side as he turned to walk backwards. He thrust his hands into his pants pocket and thrust his head back in the direction he was already walking in, "I saw a Ferengi bar on my way over." 

Q smirked, eyes sparkling. Icheb swallowed as he stared up at them. He nodded. "That's acceptable." Q's face broke out into a giant grin. 

-.-.-

A trill beeping interrupted Seven's description of the nebula that had obscured the borg transwarp hub. Tom visibly started awake at the noise. 

Janeway held up her hand in apology as she flipped open the emergency communicator from her pocket. The thrilling stopped, "Janeway." 

"Captain." Icheb's voice was quiet and accompanied by the sound of loud music and yelling. "I am sorry to disturb you, but…" Something shattered. "I believe your presence would be beneficial."

Janeway looked at the ceiling, "What has Q done now?" 

"Uhm…actually," Icheb's words were barely a murmur. "It's more about what he's not doing..." 

"Captain Janeway?" Admiral Paris raised an eyebrow and Janeway turned back to look at the table. Seven was staring intently, no doubt she could hear Icheb's voice, if not his words. The admiral himself had a furrowed brow. 

"Send me your location, Icheb, I'll be right there." Janeway flipped her comm device closed. She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, Admiral, but it seems my godson is in a spot of trouble." 

Seven's eyebrow rose, "Icheb is with Q?" 

"Wait, Q's on earth?!" B'Elanna's hands banged on the table as she stood up abruptly. 

"Junior is, yes." Janeway nodded to B'Elanna. Her glower softened. Janeway faced Seven with a nervous smile, "And yes, it would appear he and Icheb are together."

"And in trouble." Tom added, chuckling to himself. 

Harry sighed, "Again."

Admiral Paris' brow lowered even more, "Is this the same child that was going to be turned into an amoeba?" Tom snorted, Chakotay nodded. 

"If we could adjourn for the day?" Janeway asked on her way to the door. The admiral barely had time to dismiss them before Seven and Janeway transported away. 

Tom leaned towards Harry, "How much you want to bet this inspires a little rebellious streak in our young Icheb?" 

"No bets!" Harry raised his hands in the ear, grinning wide. B'Elanna rolled her eyes. 

"Seven's got enough to worry about with Icheb as is," Chakotay frowned at the two younger men. 

B'Elanna frowned, lips pursed, "I bet."


	3. Let Sleeping Qs Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway gets a look at the real problem plaguing Q.

Icheb scowled at the communicator in his hand before slipping it back into Q's pocket. Q himself was slumped over the table, head in his arms. Neither of them had actually had any alcohol, Icheb had made sure of that, but ten minutes ago Q had put his head down and hadn't brought it back up. 

"This is an inappropriate place to sleep," Icheb jostled his shoulder, attempting once more to wake the other young man. It had no affect. 

The Ferengi bartender and a few of the other patrons had started to notice the situation. Not a one wore a Starfleet uniform and Icheb could tell by his rising heart rate that he was no longer comfortable in this situation. 

"You two alright?" The bartender approached him with a grin, rows of teeth on display. Icheb nodded, forcing himself to remain calm. The Ferengi glanced at Q, his hands went wide, "How about another round of sparkling clavisoa juice?" 

A transporter beam interrupted the bustle of the bar, silencing both the bartender and the patrons as Janeway and Seven appeared, Starfleet badges on full display. The bartender's grin immediately dropped. 

"He won't wake up." Icheb said as soon as Janeway turned in their direction. She walked past the bartender as Icheb stood up to gesture emphatically at Q. Janeway placed a hand on Q's shoulder. No amount of shaking woke him. "I tried that." 

"Of course," Janeway smiled at Icheb, but her eyes were tight. She glanced at the empty glasses on the table.

It was Seven who asked, "What were you two drinking?" Her brows were even and her mouth a thin line. Icheb fidgeted under her obvious disappointment. 

"Just juice," Icheb said, head titled and brow furrowed. 

"I would never serve alcohol to minors," the Ferengi bartender pipped up, looking nervously at the pips on Janeway's uniform. "I can assure you, what ever is the matter with your young man, it wasn't anything from my establishment."

Janeway offered him a quick nod, "Of course." 

Icheb ignored the exchange, fingers digging into his palms as he spoke, words frantic. "Q wasn't tired before, and his heart rate seemed normal when I tried to check, but I don't have a tricorder to be sure." 

"Not sure that'd tell you much anyway. He may look human, but that doesn't mean much, not with him." Janeway ran a hand through Q's hair. She was openly frowning now. 

Q startled, drawing in a deep breath as the lights flickered up and down the street. Icheb's shoulders visibly relaxed as Q's head rose up. 

"Q?" Janeway kept a hand on the brunet's shoulder as he blinked at her. "Are you alright?"

The Ferengi bartender snorted, "Humanoid psychic makes the lights flicker and Starfleet frets." He clapped one of his patrons on the shoulder on the way back to the bar. "Doesn't that just sum up the whole state of the quadrant?"

A round of laughter rose up and Q visibly flinched before he shrugged Janeway's hand away, "I'm fine, Aunt Kathy." He plastered on a smile, teeth bright. "Just too much fun is all."

Icheb snorted this time. Q's eyes snapped to him, brows furrowed. Janeway chuckled, "I don't believe you're convincing anyone with that line tonight." 

"But I'm fine!" Q pouted. His bottom lip stuck out and his eyes widened. Janeway cajoled him up and out of his seat. Q stumbled on his first step. Janeway caught him with a smirk. 

"I can see that." She wrapped an arm around Q's waist to help support him. Janeway pursed her lips when she found herself supporting most of Q's weight. 

Seven inclined her head to the side. In front of her, Icheb mirrored the gesture without realizing and the fact that Q didn't make a joke about it worried Janeway more than his inability to support himself. 

"Why don't you two get going?" Janeway leveled her eyes on Seven, who raised a brow. "I think Q and I need to have a talk. Privately." Seven nodded. 

"As you wish," Seven nodded and gestured towards the door, "Let's go, Icheb. I'm sure you have studying to do before class tomorrow." 

Icheb frowned. He looked from Q to Seven and then back. 

"I'm fine, Itchy!" Q grinned as Icheb's cheeks reddened, "No sense in us both getting lectured now." Q nodded towards the door, "We'll catch up later." 

"If you're sure." Icheb said. Q nodded again. Icheb was still frowning as he walked out the door, but Seven corralled him out all the same. 

"So…" Q drawled, looking up at Janeway with a big grin, "How much trouble am I in?" 

Janeway tapped her comm badge, "Request for immediate transport to Starfleet Medical for two." She looked down at Q with narrowed eyes as the young man's jaw dropped, "We're about to find out."

As the two beamed out, the Ferengi bartender cackled, "Kid should've seen that one coming." He elbowed the patron at the end of his bar. "Whatcha wanna bet the kid comes back?" 

-.-.-

Q looked at the sterile walls of Starfleet Medical with a visible frown and whined dramatically as Janeway shuffled him onto a biobed. It was a private room and when the door swooshed open, the director walked in with arched brows.

"Captain Janeway, what's happened?" Dr. Beverly Crusher walked up to the bed as Janeway turned to face her. "Admiral Paris said there was a Q with you?" 

"Yes," Janeway raised a hand to rest on Q's shoulder, "This is my godson." She looked at him as she drawled out, "He just passed out and caused a small power surge when he woke up." Q rolled his eyes. 

Beverly hummed as she stood closer, "Were you feeling dizzy before you passed out?" She pulled out a tricorder even as Q leaned away from her. 

"I'm fine!" Q huffed. Janeway scoffed. "I am Aunt Cathy! I just fell asleep." 

"And couldn't be woken up." Janeway added, leveling her brows on him. "Be honest Q, you've been off since you got here." 

Q fidgeted. Dr. Crusher took the opportunity to scan him thoroughly. "Why don't you lay back so I can take some more readings?" Q frowned at her, brows furrowing as he crossed his arms. "The sooner you let me check you over, the sooner I can tell Captain Janeway you're as fine as you claim." 

"Well, alright," Q plopped backwards with a flourish. Beverely traded a smile with Janeway as the would-be teenager fussed about getting comfortable.

The scanners rose up on either side to arch over his body under Dr. Crusher's command. Q eyed them warily and Janeway moved to stand by his head. 

"I'm fine, Aunt Kathy, you'll see," Q bit his lip as he watched the warbling light of the scanner move back and forth. 

Dr. Crusher's forehead grew more wrinkled as she watched the readings roll over the display. She started another round of tests immediately after the first. Her brows knit together and her eyes narrowed.

"Doctor?" Janeway raised a brow, her hands moving to grip the edge of the biobed when the scanners finally slid back down the sides. 

"It seems your internal organs are in flux, Q. One second you've got three lungs and no liver and the next you've got nothing but a heart and tonsils." 

Janeway looked down at Q's face. He didn't immediately meet her gaze. The strong chin, curly hair, and everything in between were the same as they were the night before when he'd asked her to stay. But his color was a few shades lighter, at least. Perhaps a bit yellower too?

Q bit his lip as his eyes finally dragged up to meet Janeway's. He shrugged, "Staying human is a lot more work than you'd think." He flashed a bright smile, too tight to be natural, "I have to contain quite a lot of awesome in this body ya know."

"Is that why you're not using your powers?" Janeway asked him, voice soft and soothing. She ran a hand through his hair. Q moved in to the touch. He didn't answer. "That's why you're tired?" 

As if on queue, he yawned. Janeway shook her head as he turned on his side, "I'm perfectly fine, Aunt Kathy. A regular, run of the mill teenage Q. I promise."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Janeway prodded with her hand as Q blinked rapidly. Before her eyes she watched his dark circles appear and the lights began to flicker again. 

"Is that the same as what happened before?" Dr. Crusher frowened up at the ceiling before looking down at the boy curling his fingers into Janeway's uniform as she sat down on the bed beside his head. 

"It happened when he woke up, yes." Janeway didn't bother trying to wake Q after an initial attempt. "He slept in my quarters last night without issue. I would have noticed a power fluctuation." 

Beverly hummed as she focused her scanner on Q's head and glared at her tricorder. "Annoyingly, I can't really tell you if he's right or wrong about this being normal for a Q."

"You have experience with Q offspring," Janeway stated. "I double checked the records this morning, you examined Amanda Rogers on the Enterprise. Q should be in a similar enough stage of life."

"Give or take a few centuries?" Beverely chuckled and shook her head, "Even then, Amanda Rogers was born as a human daughter to two Q, they were masquerading as humans."

Janeway sighed and looked down at Q, "And Junior here was the first Q born to the Continuum." She raised her head to meet Dr. Crusher's eyes, "Not sure what that entails, but I doubt it looks anything like a human birth."

"I'll pull up Amanda's files though, I might be able to find something from her years at the Academy." Beverely turned towards the door, eyes still focused on the readings displayed on her tricorder.

"Our Doctor on Voyager examined Q when he stayed with us, those records might be helpful as well." Janeway called after her. 

Dr. Crusher's nose wrinkled for a moment before she nodded, "I'll talk to Admiral Paris about having the EMH records released to me immediately." 

"The Doctor's been confined to Voyager, it'd be quicker to ask him yourself." Janeway drawled. She ignored the way Dr. Crusher's shoulders tensed before she finally agreed. 

Janeway focused on Q then, with the room empty and the boy still unconcious. His head was plastered to the bio bed, a sheen of sweet over his body despite a distinct lack of warmth or chill to his skin. 

"You're a very bad liar, Q," Janeway leaned down to whisper in his ear. She ran a hand down his back, rubbing slow circles as if to sooth him. "That's probably not ideal for a Q."

The lights began to flicker again and Q's eyes fluttered open. There was no gasping breath this time, though she noticed he did take a long while to exhale. Janeway watched as his eyes zipped around the room before looking up at her. 

"Feeling better?" Janeway asked as Q made the arduous quest of three inches to move his head from the biobed to her lap. He curled around her like a puppy and Janeway pursed her lips to keep from laughing. 

"I'm fine," Q repeated with a huff. He grumbled something and Janeway cuffed his ear. "Ow!" She did laugh this time. "I'm just tired," Q said with as much confidence as she was sure he could muster. Janeway was fairly positive he'd been more enthused about becoming an amoeba. 

The door whooshed back open and Dr. Crusher returned with a pinched expression. Janeway caught sight of the security team just outside the door and frowned. 

"Do you know what zeta waves are Q?" Dr. Crusher asked him as she walked over to the bed. Janeway looked down at the bleary eyed teen. His eyes were unfocused as he nodded. Dr. Crusher's lips twitched up, "Your brain waves are moving exceptionally slowly while you're unconcious, especially for a human. We'd consider it a sign of brain trauma."

"Q aren't human," he murmured and he shuffled closer to Janeway, body folding into a tight ball. It almost seemed like he was trying to fit his entire person in her lap. 

Beverly shook her head, tried not to think of Wesley, "That's true. You and the only other Q I've examined, Amanda Rogers, you both have considerably higher brain activity than normal humans." 

"So?" The bite to Q's voice was sharper than Janeway had ever heard it and she could feel his fingers twisting in the fabric of her uniform. 

"I certainly can't say I know what it means for a Q to sleep…" Dr. Crusher met Janeway's eyes, "…when you were on Voyager though, the Doctor said you slept an average of one hour every night. Even when forced into human form like that your brain activity remained elevated." 

Q's eyes scrunched closed. He was tense beneath Janeway's hand when it paused on his shoulder, "Do you know what's wrong Q?" 

The computers in the room began to beep frantically and several lights flashed red. Two security officers entered the room. Janeway eyed them up. They carried phasers, not rifles, and they lowered them when Janeway shook her head.

Dr. Crusher had her tricorder out, it trilled angrily. "His brain waves are erratic!" The tricorder flew out of her hand to smash against a wall. An alarm sounded in the hallway. 

Janeway looked up at Dr. Crusher, who was staring blankly at her tricorder as it sat in pieces on the ground. She saw the security officers' fingers twitching. Without another thought Janeway scooted further onto the biobed and pulled Q firmly up and in to her arms. She rocked him, slowly, as he huddled within her embrace.

"Please don't be mad." Q said into her shoulder. He clung to her, eyes still firmly shut. "I'm sorry." His whole body was shaking like a leaf. Janeway shushed him lightly, stroked the back of his neck. She could feel his heart beat. A wild tremor beneath her palm.

Dr. Crusher appeared behind him with another tricorder. "You need to calm down, Q," Beverly spoke in soothing tones. "You're blood pressure, your heart rate, they're both extremely high…and your heart can't seem to pick a spot in your chest." She offered a tense smile and a short chuckle, but Q continued to shake. 

"Sorry." Q whispered into the thick fabric of Janeway's jacket. His fingers dug into her arms as Dr. Crusher moved the tricorder's sensor around his head. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

Janeway looked up at Dr. Crusher, resting her chin on Q's head. The two shared a look and then Dr. Crusher turned to send the security officers out of the room. 

"No one's mad, Q," Janeway spoke softly as she rubbed a hand down Q's back, "but I am worried." Q released a deep breath as she moved her hands in circular motions again. "What's going on?" 

He opened his mouth, but Janeway clucked her tongue. 

"If you say you're fine I swear -"

"I don't know." Q's words were quiet, and fast, but Janeway caught them all the same. 

Janeway paused her rocking motion for a brief second. Q tensed. She resumed them immediately. Her young charge sank into her embrace, his knees rose up to tuck between their chests as he lean into her entirely. 

"The Continuum doesn't know either." Q admitted into the void of silence that had formed. "My father tried to hide it from me, but I just…know. Whenever I wonder something, I just know it." 

"And that's not normal?" Janeway asked. Her lips quirked up, "I thought Q were suppose to be all-knowing?" 

Q chuckled, a watery sob escaped, "All together, maybe, not singularly." He looked up at Janeway, bending his neck back. His eyes finally opened, "They're afraid of me now." 

"Well," Janeway sighed dramatically, "That sounds exactly like the Continuum we all know and despise." Q chuckled again. His chin fell back to his chest and he curled smaller against Janeway. She wrapped both arms around his body. 

The lights and alarms calmed and the room plunged into darkness. Janeway didn't pause in her attempts to sooth Q. When Dr. Crusher returned, thankfully alone, the lights finally flickered back to life. 

Q didn't budge from his position. Janeway didn't make him. 

Dr. Crusher stepped up to them with her tricorder. "I'd like to do a full body scan when you're ready, Q, but your heart appears to be staying in place now so we're on the right track." Q nodded once, short and robotic. 

It took another ten minutes before he finally stopped shaking. Five more but he finally lay flat for the full scan. Q yawned afterwards, a smile plastered on his face, "Well, that was dramatic!" 

-.-.-

Janeway didn't have any allusions about Starfleet's interest in Q. The security team that was waiting, none too subtly, outside her quarters when she and Q arrived home merely solidified what she already knew. 

No one below the rank of Commander was cleared to know anything about the Continuum - every enlisted and ranked member of Starfleet who encountered a Q had been debriefed and ordered not to speak of it. 

"Even Icheb and uh…the girl? Uh… Naomi?" Q tilted his head, nose scrunched up, "That seems kinda silly."

"Your father has caused quite a stir over the years. Captains Picard and Sisko both had run ins with him, and he's never been shy about using his powers." Janeway smirked as she watched Q huff. 

He crossed his arms, "Figures." He leaned back in a chair at her dining table, "He's always telling me to use my powers responsibly and he's nothing if not a hypocrite." There was venom in his voice and Janeway could see literal steam rising from his head. 

"You can't control them, can you?" Janeway sighed, raising her fingers to her head as the color drained from Q's face. "Your powers." Q pursed his lips and his eyes flitted about. "Don't lie, Q, I'm really not in the mood." 

Q sagged in his chair and his eyes settled on his shoes, "No. They've been…well, I told you, I just know stuff now, and my powers are like that too. They just…do stuff, without me even trying or anything." 

"That's why you're attempting not to use them?" Janeway asked, resting her chin in her palm as she leaned forward on the table. Q's eyes flickered up to hers and then he nodded. "Well." Janeway sighed and sat up, "This certainly isn't going to make Starfleet any less nervous about your appearance here." 

"You mean…I can stay?" Q straightened in his seat, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "But, but… I thought…"

Janeway shook her head as she stood. She stretched her arms and turned her head to crack her neck, "You can stay as long as you need to Q." She ruffled his hair as she leaned down to meet his gaze, "But no more secrets, understood?"

"Yes, Aunt Kathy," Q nodded frantically, lips stretching into the first genuine smile she'd seen on him so far. 

With a shake of her head, Janeway pointed at the door, "That security team will be with you the whole time though, Q, so don't do anything your father would." 

"I'll be the best behaved Q in this realm of existence." Q beamed at her. Janeway snorted. She almost felt bad for the security team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and this chapter have been fighting for what seems like months (it's only been like two though I think?). I'm finally happy with the progression and now I can go write some O'Brien for the next chapter! He would understand just how much will power it took for me not to throw my phone at the wall while editing this chapter.


End file.
